SwaggyMgee
Summary Tyrone Linwood, a straight-A student in grade 10 in a high school in Arizona. He wasn't really a sociable person. He cared about one thing, and that's his grades, he wanted to run a stable life with no problems. The only thing he found an interest in besides grades, was witchcraft. He attempted rituals and brewed potions. None of them succeeded, but he still found enjoyment in it. One day, however. An accident happened... one of the rituals actually worked. His life was sacrificed for raw power. His body is made of his conscience alone. He fell into a state of depression and vowed to help any pupil in the school he attended. He comes and lifts people's spirits, gives them advice or protects them against whatever. There are very specific ways to make him show. 1) You have to be alone. 2) You have to be depressed 3) There has to be a blind spot where you can't see. 4) You have to be a pupil of the school. Or 1) You have to be in danger. 2) You have to be a pupil of the school. When he fights foes, he goes by the name 'SwaggyMgee'. Appearance and Personality Appearance: Short black hair with a small central parting. A shaved face with big, azure eyes. White skin. Attire: Battle: A long knee length cloak with the hood always up. Keeps his black school pants on. Normal: A school uniform. Personality: Never answers questions and likes to show off. However he understands people and helps any of his pupils out a lot of the time. Likes to play tricks. Powers and Stats Tier: High 3-A Name: 'SwaggyMgee, Tyrone Linwood '''Origin: 'The Legend of SwaggyMgee 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 '''Classification: '''Ghost, Undead '''Powers and Abilities: '''Restricted flight, regeneration (Low-Mid), telepathy, torturing the mind, invisibility, fire manipulation, umbrakinesis (type 3), dark magic, immortality (type 1 and 7), superhuman physical characteristics, acausality 'Attack Potency: High Universe level (At one point he re-created a 4-Dimensional structure similar in scale to multiple galaxies, and has in the past damaged beings with this level of durability. Like his physical strikes, his magic attacks possess infinite 3-Dimensional power.) Speed: Immeasurable (Arrived at a destination before he departed due to his transcendence of causality.) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Threw an African Elephant into South Atlantic ocean from the coast) Striking Strength: High Universal (His physical strikes possess infinite 3-Dimensional force, and he has destroyed beings with this level of durability in single punches) Durability: Galaxy level+ (Survived the explosion of a galaxy with only minimal damage) Stamina: 'Inexhaustible (Due to him not being alive, he cannot be tired out) 'Range: 'If his opponent can be seen, by his naked eye, they can be hit by him '''Standard Equipment: '''School Uniform, black hooded cloak 'Intelligence: 'Very Gifted (He had to skip a year because he was to intelligent) '''Weaknesses: '''Tends to show off against his opponents, even if he could 1-hit KO them. Tends to fight defensively instead of offensively. 'Feats: * Able to keep track of 200+ people at once. * Able to survive without organs. The only thing needed for him to survive is a functioning brain. *Burned a nearby universe to stop a mass alien invasion. *Burned a nearby universe to stop a mass alien invasion. *Ran so fast that he went back in time to stop an event happen Note: '''This page only covers his afterlife form Notable Attacks and Techniques * Cursed Flames: Summons a ball of black fire by channeling his soul. It burns at 500 times the hottest flame in existence (2493698.15K). This fire cannot spread. * Fake out: He'll play tricks on foes, making them think he's weaker or that he's been defeated. * Precognition: He knows exactly what to say in a conversation at all times, whether it's in an argument or advising someone. He will sometimes know and say a little too much about a foe, resulting in a mental breakdown. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:SwaggyMgee's Pages Category:Glass Cannon